What we have
by OutSquash13
Summary: What were Elsa and Anna thinking while in the movie? And what if things went differently in the ice palace?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so my first fanfic, I am surprised at myself. Don't be surprised if it is bad, we were all bad once! Squash out! Slightly AU ish, maybe smut later.**

What we have

 **Elsa's pov**

It was over, the horrid winter was over, and I could not be any happier. I have finally been able to reconnect with my sister, and have been enjoying every bit of it, a little to much perhaps.

~One week ago~

"Elsa, please I can't live like this anymore!" Said the terrified and heartbroken Anna, who had just been rejected when asking for a blessing of her marriage. These words tore into Elsa more than Anna realised, Elsa started to doubt herself and became nervous. She had to get out of the grand hall. "Then leave" Elsa said calmly and coolly while she was regretting ever saying that, because she loved her sister too much to lose her to some prince from a far away land. Then she lost all control of her powers and exposed herself and her powers to the whole kingdom. Whilst the duke of weselton was shouting that Elsa was witch, Elsa was only cared for the look of realisation on anna's face, she had failed. She had failed to keep the most simple distance and keep her people and Anna safe and to keep her feelings toward her sister from taking control. Unbeknownst to Elsa, prince hans was smiling wickedly, thinking how easy it was now going to be to kill the queen and become the King of arendelle. The only thing Elsa could do was run and ignore the Anna's shout for her older sister to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I am back with another chapter of what we have! I hope you have fun reading this story! Squash out! More AU**

What we have

 **Elsa's pov**

All Elsa could think about was the amount of fear and pain she was feeling as she ran through the forest away from the judgement of her people, her servants, her sister…

Elsa was disgusted by the thought's of Anna that she had, she was Anna's sister, yet she still felt this way, all would say that her real reason for to abandon her people was mad, but to Elsa, it felt so good. Elsa stopped abruptly thinking how her parents were probably turning in their watery grave for her feelings, and the way she was running instead of confronting the people's judgement of her curse. She started to silently cry as she was walking through the forest which she failed to notice the amount of snow gathering and following her.

~What we have~

 **Anna's pov**

"Elsa!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she watched her older sister run into the forest, once Elsa was out of sight and Anna's throat was raw as fresh mutton, she ran straight to the palace court yard and called her horse. While waiting for here horse she pondered on why her sister ran away. It was obvious that she wanted the power of ice to be secret, but there was another factor in this equation. When Anna's horse arrived, she mounted her and called out to all the people who would listen to her " I am leaving prince hans in charge, I am going to find the queen and get her to stop the winter that is brewing in the sky" most cheered to the noble thing she was attempting, but others were disappointed that no one was going to slay the ice witch as the people were say. This infuriated Anna, know that her people were thinking of Elsa as some heartless monster and not their queen. She was about to stop all the people who thought bad of the newly coronated queen. "Are you sure about this?" She turned to see hans and was a bit irritated that he stopped her before she could do anything and because her sister would never hurt her. " she's my sister, she will never hurt me." And with that, Anna rode out of the palace court yard and raced across the bridge into the forests. Whatever was the cause of this eternal winter, she Was going to get to the bottom of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am back with this story, seeing how many people are stumbling across to this story I am going to try to make this one as long as I can ( 97 views and 52 visitors holy hell!) if anyone can review the story to tell me what they liked, something I messed up, or suggestions I would be so grateful, so here it is, I hope you like it, I will focus on Anna's trek up the mountain and what Elsa would do to make the ice castle more fitting, I will have the let it go song and show some thoughts from Elsa during the song, and a meaning for each verse of the song (I will try on that), and then next chapter we get to the dirty stuff *** **laughs evilly* see you n set time guys! Squash out! Slightly AU ish and some dirty thoughts.**

What we have

 **Anna's pov**

As the white stallion bucked in fear of the amount of snow, the princess Anna landed in a pile of snow. " come back! Ohhhh" shivering, Anna steps out of the snow, only to unload an unstable heap of snow atop her. When Anna was finally able to get out of the snow, she began climbing a hill and as she reached the top of the hill was atop a small snow dip on the way down the hill, Anna, seeming to have seen some lights, leaned forward to get a better image of what was the source of the light. Anna was unable to help herself as the snow she was standing in to send her into a freezing river, Anna quickly got out of the stream and hurriedly proceeded to would a the light that she had seen. Upon arrival to the small lodge Anna knocked the sign and thought about the name silently and then proceeded into the trading post. "Yoohoo, big summer blow out" was the first thing Anna heard when she entered the trading post, the voice belonged to what looked like a very big man. "This will be fun" Anna thought to herself and then engaged in an interaction with the man.

~What we have~

 **Elsa's pov**

Elsa had just ran up the large northern mountain and decided to let go of her past. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a foot print to be seen" she was free of her fear of being judged for her powers. "A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, I'm the queen" she was the only one on the mountain and was not going to hurt anyone. "The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried" her powers are starting to take control of her from the years of keeping them in. "Don't let them in don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be" don't open up to anyone and always keep acting like everything was okay. " conceal don't feel, don't let them know…. Well now they know" she realises that she is free and does not have to hold back anymore. " let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore!" she is tired of concealing her powers and let's them go wild."Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door" she is going to isolate herself from the outside world. "I don't care, what their going to say" she does not care anymore about the judgement she will get. "Let the storm rage on!, the cold never bothered me anyway" not sure on this one, give a suggestion to what it could mean. " It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small and the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all" she no longer feels threatened by her fears. "It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through, no right no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free!" Elsa is able to test the ability of her powers. "Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky" she is letting years of her powers escape her and create beautiful things. "Let it go, let it go, you'll never see me cry" no one will hurt Elsa again."Here I stand, in the light of day, let the stairs rage on!" she is coming out of the shadow that her mother and father casted for her and is making her own shadow."My power flurry's in the air into the ground" her powers are become more accurate."My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around" her ice and snow is apart of Elsa."And one thought crystallises like an icy blast" she can make virtually anything with the only limits being her imagination."I'm never going back, the past is in the past!" Elsa has turned away from her old life to a different life style."Let it go, let it go, and I'll rise like the break of dawn" Elsa has been reborn into a different life."Let it go, let it go, la perfect girl is gone" the girl Elsa was is gone and Elsa has changed."Here I stand, in the light of day" she is showing herself."Let the storm rage on….. The cold never bothered me anyway". Still blank for that one.

~What we have~

 **Still Elsa pov**

Elsa was just finishing making her bed in her chamber when she decided to make some statues of people so that she would not feel so lonely, naturally the first person she tried to recreate was her dear sister Anna. If only Elsa could confront her feelings and come straight to herself to clarify that she really feels that way and it is not just hormones. Elsa went to the mirror in her chamber and focused on making a statue of Anna, she imagined Anna's twin pig tail hair and her body shape, then Elsa focused on recreating her face, Elsa was able to remember the most detail from her face out of all, she was able to remember where all of her freckles were and the shape and colour of her eyes, the thing Elsa was able to remember (And want) the most was her sisters lips, the lips that look good on every occasion, even when Anna had been pleading for Elsa's blessing, she was not able to look away from those lips. Elsa had often wondered what they would feel liked against her own. "Stop it!" Elsa shouted at herself. "She is so beautiful and natural, so why would she ever want me?". Later that night Elsa gave up on the statue that day because of what was occupying her mind. As Elsa was about to drift to sleep, she saw the northern lights. "Let it be possible, I love you Anna, with all my heart, much more than a sister would, goodnight"she whispered to the magical lights dancing in the sky as if she was on a lifeline and would lose hold if she spoke to loud. Elsa's last thought's before sleep were of Anna, and whilst in her sleep, she had a dream that she wished could last forever

~What we have~

 **Anna's pov**

Anna, kristoff, Sven and Olaf had settled down for sleep long ago, but only three had fallen into slumber. Anna, lying on the side of Sven, was comfortable and warm but she could still not sleep after sleeping for three hours and having a embarrassing and steamy dream. She was pondering her feelings about Elsa and how she can get her to return home and fix everything. After a while of thinking, the northern lights began to shine in the nights sky, and then she heard a noise, a whisper. Before she could question anything it came to here in a clean and clear voice, but with bits missing, "I love you Anna, with all my heart, more than a Si…r would, good ni…t" and with that, she was wondering if it was from her mother up in the sky, or the northern lots telling her a message, and if that was true, then she was going to leave the group and find Elsa by herself and get her sister back, no matter what.

 **The end**

 **Just kidding guys hehe so I would like to say a thank you to everyone who likes this story even the smallest bit, you all have a place in my heart thank you and review if you want to say something. Squash out! I will post the next chapter soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys I am back and ticked, I had this chapter quarter way writen and lost it cause my word messed up, so I am ticked, please R &R so I feel better, so this chapter will hopefully be longer and better, then will be ****smut** **in this chapter, so don't say you haven't been warned! Squash out! Majorly AUish, smut and language**

What we have

 **Anna's pov**

As Anna tracked up the north mountain, not bothered by the cold weather, she was occupied thinking about her dream that she had earlier that evening. In the dream all she could remember was a intense feeling of pleasure and happiness, and the voice of someone shouting Anna very loudly, like in pain but enjoying the pain all to much. Four hours later, near the top of the mountain, Anna had devised that the voice in her dream was Elsa's voice. The way that Elsa sounded, like she was in pain, made anna's drive for getting to Elsa peak. As Anna walked around a sheer and rocky face she would look silly trying to climb, she walked around it and walked up to the to of the mountain. "Oh wow Elsa" Anna said as she spied the icy and hypnotic bridge that was connecting the two sides of the mountain. "Did Elsa make this bridge, it is made of ice so…. Oh my god Elsa….." Anna wondered how she was able to miss the giant ice palace that was on the other end of the bridge. When Anna had finished admiring the giant ice structure, she new that Elsa had made this because the sheer amount of detail in the structure. When Anna gathered enough courage to walk up the bridge with little difficulty, she decided to try and open the doors. As Anna prepared to push on the door with all her might, she did not except the door to be light as snow, and ended up falling down onto the cold hard floor. "Anna!" As soon as Anna heard her sisters voice scream, she immediately ran up the icy stairs of the beautiful grand Hall with much trouble, once up the stairs Anna noticed one lone door and inched closer and closer to the door. Once Anna was up against the door, she new she had to open the door. Anna gathered all the courage she could while taking deep breaths, when Anna could feel the courage in her she opened the door lightly this time.

~what we have~

 **Elsa's pov**

"As Elsa was being told to lie down on her back by her sister, she giggled and obeyed obediently. Once Elsa was lying down, Anna positioned her self above Elsa, and kissed her deeply and passionately. Elsa for the first time, was on fire, her cute little sister was hovering over her and kissing her, Elsa felt like this was a dream. "Let me show you how much I love you Elsa" Anna said as she was trailing kisses down Elsa's neck and to her breast. Once at her breast, Anna continued to trail kisses on the and went down her stomach and legs. All of a sudden, Anna opened up her sisters legs and stared tracing kisses down the inside of her legs. "Ahnna" Elsa said trying not to moan, telling her sister to hurry. Anna just giggled and pressed a single kiss against Elsa's maidenhood. "Anna!" Elsa shouted rather loudly as she woke up from her dream with a sad realisation that it was a dream and very wet panties. "Why does my dreams have to torture me as well as my feelings" Elsa said very unhappy the she could not do that really to Anna. Sighing, Elsa got out of her bed and changed her panties and dress so she would not sleep wet tonite. When Elsa had just finished changing, she heard the door open. She turned around and saw her little sister standing before her staring at her with wide eyes and her mouth open.

~what we have~

 **3rd person pov**

As Anna was staring at Elsa, Elsa was moving closer to her dazed little sister. Meanwhile, in Anna's head, she was staring at a vision of beauty, Elsa was wearing and beautiful ice dress and had her hair down' she looked so hot. When Elsa got close enough, Anna snapped out of her dazing thinking about her calling her sister hot. "Anna, what are you doing here?" Elsa said, making sure to keep her distance from Anna. "I am here to get you and bring you back to arendelle, you started an enternal winter when you left, I know it was by accident so we can fix it." Anna said to Elsa explain why she was there. "I what!?" Elsa said confused as what winter she caused. "You started an winter when you left for here, you can fix it though, I know you can." Anna said to Elsa, at which Elsa looked at Anna with grave fear and guilt. " Anna, I can't stop the weather, I don't know how to!" Elsa yelled, shaking. Anna noticed that her sister was shaking. "Ok Elsa, it is fine, when I set out to find you, most of your people, your maids and servants, me, we all were happy with the idea of getting you back." Anna said explain how many people wanted their queen back. "I can't Anna, I can't go back for a horrible reason." Elsa said "what reason, Elsa queen or not you are going to tell me the reason!" Anna shot back with. "No I will not Anna, if I tell you, you will not love me anymore!" Elsa was on the edge of tears. "No I will not love you any less Elsa! If anything I will love you even more!" Anna said. "R-really?, you promise?" Elsa sniffled "of course Elsa, I will always love you." Anna replied. "Okay then, Anna this is the reason" Elsa said as she cut herself off by shooting forward and grabbing Anna by the arms, and pressing their lips together. In Elsa's mind she knew that she was making a big mistake, but she chose to savour it while it lasted. Anna, was set on fire when Elsa grabbed and kissed her, the kiss was sloppy but soon came to be passionate, Anna was enjoying it all to much, and realised that in her dream she was having sex with Elsa and licking her womanhood. "Anna, this is the reason why I cannot go back, I love you muck more than a sister would, I have had a crush on you ever since a Little girl, this is why I don't want to go back, because I will taint you, I love you to mu-" Elsa said as she broke the kiss, letting go of Anna, but as she was going to walk away, Anna grabbed Elsa and reignited the kiss. It was Elsa's turn to be on fire, in her wildest thoughts and dreams would she get kissed by Anna, now she was getting kissed by Anna. For Anna, she was thinking that this was the right thing to do, she remembered everything, from Elsa striking her with her magic in the head, and the huge crush that she had on Elsa as a child. Anna could remember it all, and after hearing what Elsa said, it made Anna's love triple. Anna and Elsa made sure that the kiss what as passionate and meaningful as possible, when Elsa pushed, Anna would push back, and when Anna had explored Elsa's mouth, Elsa explored Anna's mouth. After kissing for some time and many breaths for air, the two sisters stopped kissing. "Elsa, I love you more than a sister should." Anna said with a smile growing. Elsa was shocked still, to this which Anna giggled at and hugged her sister tightly. Once Elsa was out of shock, she returned the hug and giggled too. Now Elsa, we have to do something about those clothes of yours." Anna said, smirking. "What do you mean Anna?" Elsa asked confused. "Well Elsa, those clothes that you are wearing need to come off, completely." Anna said in a low and suductive voice, whilst taking off her coat, and then her dress. "What do you mean Anna?" Elsa was surprised at what her sister just said. " well, dear sister, I want to fuck you, like in my dream that I had tonite" Anna said as she finally got all items of clothing off. Elsa was blushing bright red and disintegrated her icy and snowy dress to expose herself to her sister, from her sensitive nipples, to her cleanly shaved pussy. "That's better Elsa, now, get onto the bed please dear sister." Anna whispered into Elsa's ear and waited. Elsa did as she was told and lied down on the bed. Anna started to crawl over her. Elsa, I want to show you how much I love, need and want you. To think this would not have happened like this if not for you striking me all those years ago." Anna said, to which Elsa froze to. "How did she know?" Elsa thought. "Anna!..." Elsa screamed when Anna started to suck on one of Elsa's sensitive nipples. "Anna give me a warning please!" Elsa squeaked. "Hmmm" Anna hummed back as she sucked her sisters nipple. At that moment, Anna started to trail kisses from Elsa's breast all the way down to her legs. Once at her legs, Anna opened her sisters legs and started to straddle her inner thighs. "Ah… Anna what are you do- ahhhhhhhh!" Elsa said as Anna placed a lone kiss on her sisters pussy. Elsa felt like she just exploded. Anna started to straddle elsa's legs again to signal if she can go in again. "Hmmm" Elsa hummed to say yes to her sisters request. As soon as Anna went in for a longer kiss, Elsa moaned loudly and bucked her hips forward, as soon as she did she felt instant pleasure as her sister had just entered her tougue into her sisters pussy. Elsa moaned even louder with was music to Anna's ears. Anna continued by eating her sister out, as Elsa started to moan louder and louder, Anna could tell she was close. "Ahhhhhhhna!" Elsa screamed when she came, Anna chose to lap up Elsa's juices as the leaked out of her pussy. Once Elsa had came off her high and started to breath normally again, Anna moved up to start kissing Elsa's lips and neck. "Did you enjoy that Elsa's?" Anna whispered into Elsa's ear. "It was the best thing ever, I love you Anna, I need to pay you back for that." Elsa said suductivly. Then Elsa proceeded to flip Anna onto her back and start trailing kisses down her chin and neck, she then turned her attention to Anna's breast. Elsa went to suck one breast while fondaling the other nipple. " Elsa, oh it feels so good!" Anna moaned as Elsa sucked harder. Once Elsa had given enough attention to her sisters nipples, Elsa copied her sisters moves, and trailed kisses from her breast down to her legs. When Elsa reached her sisters legs, she opened them and dove her mouth into her sisters pussy. "Oh god Elsa oh god!" Anna screamed as Elsa started to wet her fingers and stick them into her sisters pussy. "Elsa!" Anna moaned loudly. Elsa then started to suck on the bundle of nerves that she would make her younger sister cum with. "Anna, you ready" Elsa said, aligning her tougue to her sisters pussy. "Ready for wh- aiiiiiiiiiie Elsa oh my god, oh god, eeeellllssssaaaa!" Anna screamed when her sister started to suck on her clit. When Elsa sucked on her sisters clit, she sucked and let it go loud an audible pop. Anna went far over the edge when Elsa let go of her nerves. Elsa pumped her fingers in rhythm to her sisters twitches and moans. When Anna finished cumming, she collapsed on Elsa's bed, breathing heavily and ragged. When Anna's breathing calmed down, Elsa lay down next to her, when the looked each other in the eye, the got lost I a giggle fit. "Is this why you didn't want to bless my marriage a **s** t the coranation?" Anna asked, curious. "Yes it is Anna, why would you need him when you only need me to bond with you now?" Elsa replied. "Well now we can"

 **Hey guys, it is me, that is the ,most I have written in a while, at least I have practice for English, thanks to my buddy ElsAnnaSpaz for helping me with the smut portion of this chapter, and nice to anyone who writes over 5,000, cause I could barely write 2,000, congrats to people like, celery sticks, buckaroo, winged archer and everyone Else, you are great! Till next time. Squash out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys , I am back with another chapter of what we have. So, 2 reviews, 1 follower, 3 favourites and over 479 people have read this story. Holy shit!, I did this when convinced by a friend and my first thought was to get Elsa and Anna to fuck, I did not at all expect this! You guys are all amazing! Squash out! Slightly AUish, language**

What we have

 **3** **rd** **pov**

It has been two days since Anna left for her foolish quest to get back the queen. And now, princess Anna's horse shows up at the palace gates hans thought to himself, holding back the evil smile. His plan was falling into place, he would go after his lover and try to rescue her from the evil queen, but unfortunately, the princess shall be struck down by her sisters own blade, and as Anna's last dying wish, is for him to be crowned King. It was all too easy. Hans mounted his horse at once and bolted off into the woods, to find his crown.

~What we have~

 **3** **rd** **pov**

As Elsa woke up wondering why it was so hot in her cold ice palace and why she was exhausted, she opened her eyes and were met with a sleeping Anna. Elsa then remembered the previous night, and decided to bathe in the warmth that her sister provided. When Anna began to awaken, she was met by cold lips and hands trailing her naked body. "Good morning my princess" Elsa whispered into Anna's ear, still kissing her. Anna groaned and told Elsa to go away. Elsa sighed at this, Anna was never a morning person, but Elsa knew the way to wake her up. Elsa got under the snowy sheets of her bed and found the area between her sisters legs. As Elsa was preparing, Anna was waking, and not seeing Elsa, she panicked. "Elsa?" Anna called hoping to see her sister. Elsa then drove her thumb into Anna's clit. "EEEELLLLSSSSAAA!" Anna shouted, cumming all over her sister instantly. Elsa licked up whatever of her sisters juice's were on her face. "Good morning Anna." Elsa said as she emerged from under her sheets and kissed her sister. "Oh god Elsa" was all that Anna could say as she came down of her high. As Anna was calming down, Elsa was moving up to hug her sister. When Anna was able, she returned the hug and started to giggle, which soon had both of the royals giggling. "So, what were you giggling about?" Elsa said curious to why the girl was giddy. "Because of this" Anna said as she drove her fingers into the Elsa's clit and kissed her deeply so she was not able to scream. Elsa could do nothing but scream. It was the first time her clit had ever been touched, and it had been by Anna. As the muffled sounds of screams ended, Elsa was able to kiss her sister back, after Elsa had finished, she was hugged deeply by Anna while still making out with Elsa and still very naked. The sisters were unable to feel that the sheets covering their body's had dematerialised. " What in the fuck is going on here!?"

 **Muhahahahahahahaha, first cliffhanger! I will post next chapter tomorrow after some research for the end of the story and think about stuff. Till next time, Squash out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am back, and happy. So this chapter will have a lot of fluff and stuff(hehe, see what I did there?", maybe language and darker themes. Love you all!(Not really, cause my gf will kill me) Squash out! Also, another review?!*** **does backflip* holy shit! You rock random person!**

What we have

 **Elsa's** **pov**

"What in the fuck is going on here!" Someone with a gruff and deep voice said the man who clearly had a English accent with something else with it. Elsa panicked, thinking about what would happen if word got out of this, Anna was trying to cover herself up from the person, who was standing in the doorway, shrouded by the darkness. "Umm, well, we were fucking." Anna said bluntly like there was nothing wrong with it, as Elsa was blushing deeply from her sisters confession, she eyed the man and saw him very red and smirking, but he had sadness in his eyes. "The question is now, who are you?!" Anna said, shaking from how nervous she was about him. "I guess that would be" that man said walking forward. "My name is Peter, I was coming up the mountain to see the view when I heard someone screaming from in here. Simply I just heard a name being shouted as the opposite girl came and came off her high." Peter said walking out from the darkness, he was very tall, most likely 6foot at least, had dark blonde hair and was walking as if he was a man with a broken will. "Now, please enlighten me to who you two are?" Peter said trying to look past them or at a wall, as not to see them naked anymore. "I am queen Elsa, and this is princess Anna, of arendelle." Elsa said to Peter. "Your majesty, your highness." Peter said as he kneeled down and planted a fist on the floor, Elsa took notice of this. "You may stand Peter" Elsa said. Peter rose and looked at the queen, who was standing, holding her sisters hand beside her, still naked. "Uh ***** cough * umm, cold you two please put some clothes on?" Peter said blushing as he looked at the roof. Elsa and Anna looked down at their own and each others naked body's and ran to get their clothes on, after Elsa had made her clothes come back, and Anna put hers on, they returned to each other's side and went in front of Peter. "Is this better?" Elsa said. "Yes very much" Peter said looking at the pair. "I ran into some one on the way, here, hans he said was his name, he said that he had put a high bounty on the queen's head, for killing his fiancé. What confuses me is why you are alive" he says and nods at Anna, "and why were you two having sex!?" He shouted, very confused, knowing that they were sisters. " we confessed are feelings for each other last night, it led to sex." Elsa said shyly. "Oh for Fock's sake, I get told to come up the mountain, to avenge some alive person, and kill a supposed witch that was fucking her sister all bloody night!" The man shouted, punching a wall, to where the wall cracked under the force. Elsa was silent, until Anna spoke. "Did you say that the person who told you was hans?, and he called Elsa a witch and wanted her killed?!" Anna said panicked. " yes" Peter said. "But h-he would n-eve-never want t-hat.". Anna said as she started to cry. Elsa went over to console her sister to stop. "Ok then, come on then ladies, we have to go back to the town." Peter said, dragging the girls toward the door. "What, no I can't go back because of the winter I started!" Elsa said sadly, and then Anna started to console her. "Oh, hehe, Elsa, that storm ended last night, as all the snow with it." Peter said. "Oh." Elsa said dumbstruck. "Come on" Peter said, letting the girls go and motioning them to to follow. "Well, that was better than expected" Elsa thought to herself.

~what we have~

 **Elsa pov**

One week later.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed as her sister continued to lick her wet pussy. After Elsa was able to calm down, she gazed into Anna's eyes. Anna then kissed Elsa and rolled over to sleep. Elsa sighed. "Life is perfect, her people accepted her back and was fine with the confession of Elsa and Anna's relationship and she had started sleeping in Elsa's chambers, Hans was thrown into prison in his country for trying to gain the crown with lies, the man Peter, was now back to his home, Australia, to find his wife and two kids, as he was kicked out of the family, for having kids with his wife. Life was good." Elsa thought, recapping her week. As Elsa dozed off, she thought about, the possibilities if she did not confess in the ice palace, or if she had blessed Anna's marriage to Hans. Elsa soon feel asleep, feeling truly happy, as it had been so long.

 **The end**

 **So… It has ended. I hope you guys enjoyed it and are ready for more story's, as I have more ideas. Thank you to everyone who has read any of this or even just a chapter, or are reading this right now. And if anyone was wondering where I got Peter from, that is me. Bye guys, love you all! Squash out! ;)**


End file.
